Donkey Kong
Donkey Kong is the main protagonist of the eponymous video game series and also a character of the Super Mario series. He previously fought Knuckles the Echidna in the 51st episode of Death Battle, Donkey Kong VS Knuckles. Death Battle Fanon Ideas *Donkey Kong vs Bambina *Donkey Kong vs Big the Cat *Donkey Kong VS Blanka *Donkey Kong vs. Bowser *Donkey Kong vs. Ceasar *Crash Bandicoot VS Donkey Kong *Donkey Kong vs Doctor Eggman *Donkey Kong vs Gorilla Grodd *Donkey Kong vs Metal Sonic *Juggernaut vs Donkey Kong *Donkey Kong VS King Caesar *Donkey Kong vs. King Dedede *Donkey Kong vs. King Kong *Donkey Kong vs Monkey D. Luffy *Optimus Primal vs. Donkey Kong *Donkey Kong vs Pac-Man *Donkey Kong vs. Patrick Star *Donkey Kong vs. Po *Donkey Kong VS Regigigas *The Rhino vs Donkey Kong *Donkey Kong VS Ryu *Shadow vs Donkey Kong *Suika Ibuki VS Donkey Kong *Donkey Kong VS The Thing *Donkey Kong VS Tifa Lockhart *Donkey Kong vs. Winston (By BonBooker) *Donkey Kong VS Wolverine *Donkey Kong vs Yang Xiao Long * Donkey Kong VS Yoshi * Yoshi VS Wario VS Donkey Kong * Zangief vs Donkey Kong Battle Royale * Nintendo Hero Battle Royale * Super Smash Bros. Battle Royale * Video Game Heroes Battle Royale * Ultimate Nintendo Heroes Death Battle Royale With Smash Bros-verse * SmashBros-Verse VS Play-Station All-Stars-Verse With Mario-verse * Mario-verse VS Sonic-verse * Mario-Verse vs Undertale-Verse * Mario-Verse Vs Legend Of Zelda-Verse With Diddy Kong * Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong vs Banjo-Kazooie * Cha-Cha and Kayamba vs. Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong Completed Fights * Donkey Kong vs Akuma * Donkey Kong vs Banjo-Kazooie *Donkey Kong vs Wreck-it Ralph * Garnet vs Donkey Kong * Donkey Kong vs the Hulk * Knuckles the Echidna vs. Donkey Kong (Fanon version) * Mario vs Donkey Kong * Protoman vs DK * Donkey Kong VS Starfy * Wario vs. Donkey Kong * Super Smash Bros. 64 Battle Royale * Heavy Class Super Smash Bros Characters Royale * DK Crew Battle Royale (Maxevil) * Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong vs Kraven The Hunter So Far Stats * Wins: 6 * Losses: 8 History Donkey Kong is the grandson of Cranky Kong and the son of Donkey Kong Jr., he is the leader of the DK crew and resides in Kongo Jungle, where he protects a large stash of bananas. Death Battle Info Background *Height: 6'1" | 185 cm knuckles *Weight: 800 lbs | 363 kg *Name was meant to translate to "Stupid Ape" *According to the Crystal Coconut, is destined to rule his home island *Can devour several dozen bananas in three seconds flat *Greatly expanded his percussionist talents over the years *Can drive cars, which is something you wouldn't expect an ape as dumb as Donkey Kong to do Abilities & Weapons *Tremendous strength & durability *Immune to hypnosis *Giant Punch **If fully charged, unleashes a punch of significant power *Hand Slap **Causes small-scale earthquakes that can alter the environment *Spinning Kong **Donkey Kong spins around with his arms sticking out for a few seconds. This can be used in the air for a bit of extra height. *Headbutt **DK headbutts someone so hard that they get stuck in the ground, but only if they're standing on the ground. Otherwise, it just hurts. *Chest Pound **DK pounds his chest so hard that it sends out soundwaves *Roll Attack **DK rolls on the ground at high speeds or a few seconds and hurts anyone he comes in to contact with *Strong Kong **Using a DK barrel, Donkey Kong can become invincible until his crystal coconut supply runs out *Golden Donkey Kong **After drinking a bottle of Banana Juice, DK's fur becomes golden and is invincible for the next ten times he gets hit, and then he turns back to normal *Weaponry **Coconut Shooter ***Holds up to 20 homing coconuts **Orange Grenades ***Actual fruit turned into actual explosives **Bongos ***DK's bongos can create shockwaves that hurt anyone they touch and have rockets that let DK fly **Barrels ***Regular barrels, DK throws these at opponents as an attack Feats *Saved Kongo Bongo Island on multiple occasions; including against armies of crocodiles, tiki masks and penguins. *Punched a giant walrus so high, he caused a small tsunami when he landed in the ocean *Can deadlift pirate ships out of the ground... while standing on them *Can tank point-blank cannonball fire *Shatters flaming boulders by simply clapping his hands together *Has survived atmospheric re-entry on at least two occasions *Knocked the Marioverse moon out of orbit to disable Tiki Tong's lair. *Created the Kongo Bongo Island national anthem https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NUjMqY2xAQU. *Is so immensely stupid that he is immune to mind control. Weaknesses & Stupidity *Immensely stupid **Frequently injures himself due to his clumpiness *As lazy as he is unintelligent **Forfeited his luxurious Coconut Chill drinks for just 2 bananas; despite the drinks effortlessly profiting several hordes of bananas. **Was overwhelmed in his duel against Kong Fu primarily because Donkey Kong failed to properly exercise http://www.mariowiki.com/Kong_Fu_(character) *Absurd hording disorder, primarily with bananas. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RwOgZNvDivA **Has had his Banana Horde and Crystal Coconut stolen from him multiple times, despite DK being the sole protector of them. *Should the hair on the top of his head be cut, he will lose all his strength *Despite his extreme power, he's still susceptible to being kidnapped easily *Normally depicted as being slower than Mario. *Is afraid of Eddie the Yeti Gallery Dankey Kang Stahp It.jpg|Dankey stahp Best thing ever.png|Yellow Dong With Blue Spots Coconut Cream Pies.jpeg|Coconut Cream Pies Turbo Charge DK.png|Turbo Charge Donkey Kong Gold_DK.png|Gold Donkey Kong Trivia * Donkey Kong is the 16th Nintendo character to be in Death Battle. The last fifteen were Samus Aran, Goomba, Koopa Troopa, Yoshi, Mario, Princess Zelda, Princess Peach, Link, Pikachu, Fox McCloud, Luigi, Venusaur, Blastoise, Charizard, and Kirby, followed by Bowser, Ganondorf, and Mewtwo. ** Donkey Kong is also (technically) the 7th Mario character to get into Death Battle. * Donkey Kong is the third Nintendo character to fight a Sega character. * Unlike Mario and Luigi who lost before, Donkey Kong was victorious in his battle against Knuckles, making him the first Mario character to defeat a Sonic character. ** As well as the first Nintendo character to defeat a Sega character, followed by Mewtwo. * Donkey Kong is the first ''Donkey Kong ''character to appear on Death Battle. * Donkey Kong is the third Mario character to win a Death Battle, the first two being Yoshi and Princess Peach. * Donkey Kong is the fourth Death Battle champion to roar in victory, the first three were Blastoise, Godzilla, and Goliath. Category:Official Death Battle Combatants Category:Male Category:Animal Combatants Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Mario characters Category:Nintendo Characters Category:Video Game Combatants Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Mascots Category:Boxers Category:Combatants with a rival Category:Team leaders Category:Arcade Coin-Op Characters Category:Eponymous Combatants Category:Skylanders Category:Electric Manipulator Category:Vehicle Users Category:Leaders Category:Returning Combatants Category:Protagonist Category:Main Protagonist Category:Playable Character Category:Primates Category:Fire Manipulators Category:Air Manipulator Category:Flight Users Category:Gun Wielders